Princess Celestia and the Kennedy Assassination
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: In November of 1963, Princess Celestia travels to Washington, DC for the funeral of President John F. Kennedy after his assassination.


Disclaimer: I do not own "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" or its characters. They are property of Hasbro Studios and DHX Media.

"Princess Celestia and the Kennedy's"

By TwilightSparkle3562

Chapter 1

"November 22nd, 1963"

In life, we go through tragedy. It's never easy, whether you are a Princess like myself, a pony or one of several creatures that make up our land of Equestria. We all are affected by tragedy in one way or another. But there was a time, many years ago, when I would experience a tragedy that would haunt me for a very long time.

…

It was 1963, 953 years since I had to banish Luna to the moon. The world was still recovering from the Second World War, a war in which 2,000 of my citizens gave their lives fighting the enemies of peace. As I went about my morning routine, I had no idea of the news that was about to befall me.

The date was November 22nd, the time of year that was going through one of my favorite seasons. The annual running of the leaves had taken place in Ponyville and very soon, I would begin Year 954 of not having Luna by my side.

Sitting on my throne in Canterlot, I went about signing forms, treaties just all the basics. All of a sudden, a guardspony came dashing into the throne room with a panicked look on his face.

"Urgent news from the United States Embassy!" he called, stopping in front of my throne and immediately calming himself down. "Your highness."

"Yes?" I asked, waving off my secretary pony with all the forms still in her aura.

Taking off his helmet, the guardspony lowered his head in sorrow.

"The President of the United States…" he tried to said, his eyes welling up with tears. "…has been shot."

Right away, my heart sank to my stomach. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The President of the United States had been shot.

"When did this happen?" I demanded.

"It happened not too long ago," the young soldier pony answered. "The ambassador sent me here to inform you what happened."

But, I wasn't going to just sit by and wait for news. This wasn't just any president that was shot, this was a US President that I had been very close with for some time. He had a beautiful human wife and two beautiful human children to call his own.

"Take me to the US Embassy," I ordered to my guards, trying to keep a strong face. "And raise the defenses around the city as a precaution."

"Yes, your highness."

But, not all of the guards were willing to heed my commands. Some were showing genuine concern for me given the circumstances of the situation.

"Princess, we should take you to the shelter," suggested one of the guards. "If the American President has been shot, then who knows what vagabonds are out there."

"No, I'm going to the embassy," I barked to the guards, sharply turning around to face them. "Just make sure that every precaution is taken! Is that clear?"

Absorbing the sounds of my commands, they did as they were told and I made my way to the Embassy.

"Jack, I pray you are all right," I thought to myself as I was escorted to the US Embassy at a frantic pace. "Whatever happens, you need to survive for Caroline and John-John."

Arriving at the US Embassy, I sharply gasped at what I was seeing before me, the American flag was being lowered to half-staff and I felt my heart sink even further.

"No," I gasped. "No, it can't be. It can't be!"

Leaving my escort behind, I ran up to the Embassy's doors and banged on the doors, while the guards at the door watched. Almost immediately, the doors opened and there was the human Ambassador to the United States, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"I came as soon as I could," I said, guessing the unthinkable. "Is Jack…?"

"Princess," the Ambassador replied, choking up with tears. "The president…is dead."

I couldn't believe it. Jack was dead. Another American president was dead, nearly 100 years after Lincoln. That tragedy was horrifying in its own right, but this was different.

"When…when did he die?" I asked, my legs seemingly frozen.

"About a half hour ago," the ambassador replied. "Shot through the back of the head."

Of course, being the good friend that I was, my one concern was for Jack's family.

"What about Jackie? Is she all right?"

"She's fine, just inconsolable," the Ambassador answered again. "In fact, Mrs. Kennedy was riding next to her husband in the open motorcade. The governor of Texas was also shot, but he will survive his injuries."

"Then there is no doubt we are dealing with a national tragedy, not just for America, but for Equestria as well," I said, trying to keep myself together after a brief pause. "I've already ordered the defenses around Canterlot to be tightened."

"Thank you, Princess Celestia. I've already…ordered the embassy to be closed. We are all going back to be with our families."

Taking the ambassador under my wings, we went into an embrace, a show of solidarity for one another. But, there was no question that the United States was going to be in mourning. This was a tragedy for all nations, including Equestria. But for myself personally, this was going to be a personal tragedy.

"Then go at once," I said. "You have my blessings."

Grateful, the Ambassador went about closing the Embassy while I returned to Canterlot castle to prepare to head for Washington to be with Jackie and the rest of the family. So much was going through my mind, almost like a runaway freight train that didn't have any brakes. To me, this was almost like banishing Luna to the moon.

Only that was just that, banishment. This involved the death of a great human and a great friend.

…

Returning to the castle, I immediately went about calling an emergency meeting with all my top officials.

"As you probably may have heard," I began the meeting, addressing all of the military generals. "The President of the United States has been assassinated. Out of abundance of caution, I have ordered the security of Canterlot and all of Equestria be tightened until further notice. Do I make myself clear?"

"We will do as you command, your highness," replied one of the generals. "Are you in the process of making plans to attend the funeral?"

"Yes, but I need to leave immediately to be with Mrs. Kennedy and the children," I said. "We mourn with the United States and the rest of the world. I want all flags in Equestria to be lowered to half staff for the next thirty days and declare the day of the funeral as a day of national mourning."

"As you command, your highness," replied another of my generals. "When is the funeral?"

"According to United States customs, the funeral of a sitting president takes place three days after his death or unless otherwise noted by the family. I will be out of Equestria until after the funeral. Until then, you are all in charge until I return."

Taking the order into account, the meeting was adjourned and just as I had lowered the moon, I immediately left Canterlot heading south towards Washington, escorted by a platoon of my best nightguards. Under a cover of darkness, we arrived in Washington as we noticed a flying object about to land.

"That's Air Force One," I called out to my guards. "Let us land where it is landing."

Following the presidential plane, we landed on the runway and joined the small crowd of people waiting to see what was about to happen. Of course, many were startled to see me in their presence.

"It's Princess Celestia," whispered one human male.

"She is very good friends with the President and his family," whispered another human male.

But it didn't matter to me what they were all saying. All that mattered to me was getting to Jackie. A few moments later, I saw the back door of the plane open and out stepped a disheveled woman in a pink suit stained with blood, but it wasn't just any blood.

It was Jack's blood and the disheveled woman in the pink suit was Jackie, who was now a young widow.

And then, right behind Jackie, a group of human males brought a mahogany casket onto a platform. Inside the casket was the body of Jack Kennedy.

So many questions were going through my mind at this very moment. How could such a tragedy happen to a family with a promising future? Who would want to carry out such an atrocity? These were the questions going through my mind as the days would soon follow.


End file.
